Phantom Enemies
by MorpheusD
Summary: When Maddie and Jack split up, one man cuts in and takes Maddie on the rebound. Vlad Masters. Now that the three other Fentons are living in his new mansion, how will Danny be able to avoid Vlad's plan to get Danny to join him?
1. The Popular Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Chapter 1

Danny looked up at the house wearily. Vlad Masters sure liked large houses. He had moved from his packer's filled castle to a house near Casper High School, Danny's high school.

Danny stood before this house with a bag slung over his shoulder for one reason: Maddie and Jack Fenton had gotten a divorce and Maddie was moving in with Vlad. Maddie, Jazz, and Danny had been living in an apartment for the month after the divorce until Vlad invited them to his mansion: he and Maddie had been dating since they moved into the apartment.

And so, with a smile on her face, Jazz rang the doorbell. Almost instantly, the large oak door swung open and Vlad Masters stood in the doorway, a wicked smile on his face.

"Hello and welcome to my mansion, Maddie, Jasmine," he paused and said the last name with a victorious smirk on his face – "Daniel."

* * *

"He's a phantom, Danny Phantom

Yo Danny Fenton, he was just 14, when his parents built a very strange machine

It was designed to view a world unseen (he's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom)

When it didn't quite work, his folks they just quit, but then Danny took a look inside of it

There was a great big flash, everything just changed; his molecules got all rearranged (Phantom)

When he first woke up, he realized, he had snowy white hair and glowing green eyes

He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly; he was much more unique than the other guy

It was then that he knew what he had to do; he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through

He's here to fight for me and you, he's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom

Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom, gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's _Danny Phantom_"

_Phantom Enemies _

* * *

"You live with _the_ Vlad Masters?" Sam yelled, causing a few people in the hall to turn and stare at the trio.

"Yeah," Danny said hanging his head gloomily, "Life can't get much worse."

"What's so bad about living with a rich, famous guy?" Tucker asked. Danny had failed to mention his escapade at the reunion to his friends.

"He's also half-ghost, you guys. He got in the way of my dad's first ghost portal experiment. I found out at my parents' college reunion." Danny started to explain, but was cut off by Sam.

"But…that's a good thing, right? He can help you with your powers." She said with a confused expression on her face.

"Unless he's evil, that would be bad for Danny." Tucker cut in, joking. "But it's not like it's true…somebody that rich and famous wouldn't spend their time being evil." With that, he turned to resume pulling books out of his locker while staring at the girl at the locker next to his.

"Tucker…I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right." Danny said, disbelieving his friend could get a thing such as this right even though he was only joking. Tucker shrugged and continued staring. "He's evil. He's the one who sent all those ghosts I had to fight."

"All of them?" Sam asked, dropping one of her books, which Danny bent over to pick up. "All those ghosts work for him?"

"Yeah, and he sent all of them to 'test' my dad…actually, I doubt he sent Ember…or Spectra…" Danny said, thinking about that day a month ago when he had saved his sister. Come to think of it, she seemed to act weird every time she'd seen Danny after that. Could she have…no, it was probably just side-effects from seeing her first ghost – after being proven wrong right in front of her eyes. Besides, she probably acted the same around everybody else. With that thought, he shrugged to himself and the three of them headed off to class – the bell had rung.

* * *

Lunch consisted of hamburgers and mashed potatoes with a mystery dessert.

"What is this stuff?" Danny asked, poking the creamy off-white jelly substance.

"Looks like milk jello." Sam replied, pulling out a grass-wich. "Boy am I glad I _brought_ lunch."

"Stop shoving it in our faces, Miss. Recyclo Vegetarian." Tucker said.

"I think I will Mr. I-changed-the-menu-back!" Sam sent back.

"Guys, cut it out." Danny said shoving a bit of the dessert in his mouth and spitting it back out again, gagging.

"Fenton!" A voice yelled in Danny's ear. Danny cringed, but turned to look at his rival, Dash. But the usual scowl was not upon Dash's face. "I hear you're rich now. Come sit at our table." He grabbed Danny by the back of the shirt and dragged him over to the 'popular' table.

"Hey Danny," Paulina said with a little wave of her hand. Danny, still shocked into silence, said nothing.

Paulina's gesture of friendliness caused everybody at the table to welcome him there. Danny paid no attention to who said what. He turned to his real friends and mouthed "meet you after school," to which both Tucker and Sam nodded.

"Of course, Danny's coming to my party this Saturday." Dash said, smiling. "You're all invited too. My dad just put in a pool." Vlad had an indoor pool at his house and Danny was learning to swim.

"Did you just call me 'Danny'?" Danny realized, but his comment went unnoticed as everybody started talking about pools and how all of them either had one or were getting one.

* * *

Danny sighed and leaned on his elbow, muttering, "Yep, definitely lonely being popular."

"I'm back." He said as soon as he entered the mansion. Vlad had given him and the rest of them a key to get in. Although…he hadn't seen his mother's car here…or Jazz's…

"Hello, Daniel." Vlad said, stepping into the room.

"_You!_" Danny shouted, pointing a finger. "What have you done with my mom?"

"She went shopping." Vlad replied. "Now…have you changed your mind to my offer?"

Danny stared. Was that all he thought about? Yes, it seemed so, he wanted power. But…what would happen if Danny answered no? Would he be in trouble? Would Vlad fight him and eventually force him to ally with him? Danny's threat for the truce didn't seem such a big deal anymore. Maddie was now Vlad's girlfriend and would accept him as well as her son.

He opened his mouth, but closed it again. What was he going to say? He couldn't say 'yes' because then he would be allied with the evil side. He couldn't say 'no' because there was the threat of death. Danny was in a bind.

The phone rang. Neither moved. It stopped. "Hello?" Jazz's voice called. "Danny? Vlad? Anybody home there?" Danny turned and picked up the phone.

"Hi Jazz." Danny said, unable to hide the relief in his voice.

"What happened? Why didn't you pick up the phone?" Jazz asked.

"No reason, I just got in."

"Oh, well Mom wants to know if we have milk in the refrigerator."

"No, I drank the last bit for breakfast." Danny answered.

"Oh. Okay, thanks." She hung up. Danny sighed and turned around, thankful for the stall in the time he had to answer Vlad. He closed his eyes to begin his thinking again, but when he opened them, Vlad had gone.

* * *

**_A/N: Just wanted to get this out before the new episodes decide to come on…this was written after My Brother's Keeper, edited a bit after Fanning the Flames._**


	2. A Threat and a Little Milk

Chapter 2

"He asked again yesterday." Danny told his friends the next day before school.

"What did you say?" Sam asked, worried.

"Don't worry you guys, Jazz called on the phone before I could answer." Danny said, giving a weak smile. "Thank God for milk."

They gave him confused looks, but laughed all the same. Danny shrugged and walked off towards his first class.

"Fenton!" Dash yelled before he got into the door of Mr. Lancer's classroom. "Don't forget about my party on Saturday!"

Danny rolled his eyes. It was true, you could buy popularity. And it was torture. All throughout the day, Dash acted like they were buddies, and had been since day one. It wasn't just Dash, though, many popular kids had come and asked if he would sit with them at lunch, if he would like to come over after school (which he declined…even though it was Paulina…), if he wanted a soda, and many more. It seemed in the span of a day, he'd become the most popular kid at Casper High School.

When Danny saw Jazz in the hallway before seventh period, she seemed to be surrounded by all her junior friends as if she had it just as bad as Danny did. Although, Jazz seemed to be enjoying it rather than hating it like Danny was. She even offered Danny a ride home from school.

"Isn't this great, Danny?" Jazz asked in the car. "Our family can finally be normal! And with mom's wedding coming up in two months-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said anything about a wedding?" Danny interrupted. "Mom and Vlad have only been going out for a month!"

"And he proposed two nights ago!" Jazz replied with a giggle. "Didn't you ever wonder why we suddenly moved in with Vlad?"

"Just what I need…" Danny muttered.

"What did you say?" Jazz asked brightly.

"Nothing," Danny replied, defeated.

"Mom said that Vlad…" Danny tuned her explanation of the proposal out for the rest of the car ride home.

In a matter of minutes, they had reached the driveway. Danny grabbed his backpack and flung it over his shoulder, dashing into the mansion before Jazz could ask any more questions or provide any more information on Vlad and Maddie.

"Ah, Daniel, you're home." Vlad said with a fake smile. Before Danny could trot up the stairs, Vlad pulled him close and whispered, "I have a business proposition. See if we can't change your mind about the decision."

Danny pulled away, a horrified feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I'll never join you, Vlad."

"We'll see about that." Vlad replied. "Ah, Jasmine how was school?"

Danny frowned and bolted up the stairs, pondering the "proposition" Vlad wanted to discuss with him, hoping it didn't have anything to do with his father.

Sighing, Danny lay down on his bed and waited for Vlad to arrive in his room and recite his proposition. Closing his eyes, Danny felt a knot of nervousness twisting itself in his stomach.

Danny was startled to his feet when a crash echoed through the room. Looking down, he saw a rat scurry from behind his desk, where a lamp had fallen. Sighing again, Danny changed into his ghost form and sped out the window, calming himself down.

Danny had always liked flying. He thought it was the best part of being a ghost. Sure, fighting was cool and phasing through solid objects had its ups and downs, but flying had a certain rush to it. It was like running except it was just him and the air, no soil to speak of. It was relaxing, but at the same time adrenaline pumped through his veins. Flying was the perfect mix of two opposites. Closing his eyes, Danny breathed in the night air…

…and found himself crashing into something solid.

Falling was definitely not good, as Sam had said.

"Trying to run away, were you?" Vlad asked, catching Danny's hand. "No matter, we'll be going back now."

In almost the blink of an eye, Danny and Vlad were back inside Danny's room. Danny was sprawled out on his bed and Vlad was towering over him.

"Look, I wasn't trying to run away…" Danny tried to explain, but was cut off by Vlad.

"As you know, your threat doesn't quite work anymore." Vlad began.

"Yeah, we talked about this yesterday if you remember." Danny scowled.

"Oh, but now I have a threat for you." Danny clamped his mouth shut. "You see, I have been observing you for the past week and have come up with a solution to my problem."

"You've been _spying_ on me?"

"I only wanted one solution, but it seems I've come up with two; Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson." Vlad grinned.

Danny stared, horrified, at the adult. "You wouldn't…"

"Oh yes I would. If you don't help me, your friends shall perish." Vlad said and with a sly grin he disappeared.

Danny sat up. On one hand, he could be on the good side and lose the lives of his two best friends. On the other hand, he could join the evil side and his friends would live longer.

What to do?

_"You forgot? Again?" Maddie yelled, storming down the stairs. "I was just kidding last time…but my birthday, Jack? You've never forgotten my birthday!"_

_"But Maddie, I –" Jack ran after her._

_"No, Jack…you were out this morning hunting ghosts. I can't believe you'd do this!" Maddie said, throwing a suitcase on the table. "Kids, I'm leaving right now. But I'll be back for you." She picked up her purse, hanging on her seat. "And I'll bring the divorce papers."_

_This was the ninth fight that week, with many more before that about how Jack had been sneaking around, or when he forgot about her to go on __midnight__ ghost raids by himself. Maddie was getting fed up with Jack. Danny stood and rushed to the window. His mother was pulling off in a cab. He frowned._

_It was true that Jack was sneaking around…but it had been a surprise for Maddie's birthday. Danny sighed as he watched the cab pull around the corner. Maddie had been acting very…strange…the past few weeks. Ever since she had seen Vlad in a coffee shop…_

_Danny shook his head. No, he couldn't pin his mother's extra anger on Vlad, could he? Vlad couldn't possibly have something to alter a person's mood…_

_"But…Maddie…I didn't forget…" Jack said, pulling a small box out of his pocket. "I spent two weeks trying to find this ring…"_

A/N: There you go. I had to edit it a bit, but there's a flashback for you showing how they started the fight. It's pretty stupid, I know…I just couldn't find anything else they could possibly fight about…well…that was any good…anyways, here's the chapter. I had it written to right before the flashback when I posted the first chapter, so don't expect the next chapter out too soon…


	3. Duct Tape is Like the Force

Chapter 3

Danny stood just outside Vlad's office. It had all come down to this. Four days of thinking…

Day one had been almost the same…except for a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was going to happen…and it was not good.

Day two the nagging feeling had grown. If he didn't act soon…what would happen to Sam and Tucker, laughing over at their own table while he was stuck in the presence of these…losers…talking about Dash's party in three days. He had more important matters to attend to…

Day three…he couldn't concentrate in class, but was surprised when he received a B on a test he got back from the week before…the nagging feeling consumed him. He had to act. He had to save the lives of his friends. His friends who didn't know about the threat, who didn't know why Danny was slowly losing sleep, who didn't know why he'd stare at the two of them, worried, every minute. For that was what he'd resorted to. Just in case…Vlad wanted to force a decision out of him. Just in case Vlad thought he'd decided to go in the other direction. And when he'd gotten home…he saw Vlad looking out the window at the half-ghost boy. The half-starved, half-dead, half-ghost boy.

Day four, Danny fell asleep in class to be met with nightmares of what Vlad might do to Sam and Tucker…

Feigning sickness and having none other than Vlad drive him home (amazingly enough in silence), he knew that it was time. It was now or never…all the thinking he'd been doing had led him to one decision. The only decision…

Two knocks on the door and it swung open. Vlad sat at his desk.

"Ah, Daniel! I was wondering when I'd be able to speak to you in private…" A look of joy spread across the man's face. For he knew what was going to happen, he'd seen Danny come home every night, each night more pressured, each night, feeling as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"I'll do it." Danny said in a low voice. He couldn't stand to hear himself say the words. He couldn't stand it…couldn't believe that he would be forced to make this decision…never would've guessed that this would happen…

"What was that, my boy? I couldn't hear you." A smirk formed on his lips. He was toying with Danny.

"I said I'll do it, I'll join you!" Danny said, this time louder.

Vlad smiled and stood. "Good, good…I knew you would, Daniel. I'm sure you'll find that it's much more…thrilling than your so called "good side". I'm sure you'll grow to like my side of things. You'll find that you get everything you want."

Danny glared. "Everything I want? I want my life back! I want my mom and dad to get back together! I want you to go back to Minnesota or…wherever you came from and NEVER RETURN! I want it to be safe here again, but it's never going to be!"

He was going to say more, but by then, Vlad had him pinned against a wall. "I do not want another outburst like that from you, do you hear me? Unless you'd rather I harm your friends. You may not get what you want…but I always do. I have Maddie, I have you…and I have all the riches in the world."

Danny frowned. He was shaking in fright…but his face wouldn't show his fear. He kept it hard as a stone. He dare not move or else Vlad would get even angrier. Two weeks with Vlad Masters and you knew not to make him mad. Or else…he would follow through with his threats…

"Fine. I'll do anything you want. Just don't hurt Tucker or Sam."

* * *

"Danny's been acting very strange lately…ever since he moved in with Vlad…" Sam commented, watching Tucker play video games on her big screen downstairs. "I mean, he even said no to coming over on a Friday…I wonder what could be wrong…"

"Mmm…I dunno…" Tucker replied, punching buttons on the controller.

"You're a lot of help, Tucker. Why don't you put down the controls so we can discuss this properly?" Sam asked, leaning forward in her chair. "Aren't you worried about Danny?"

"Mmm…yeah." Tucker said, this time sacrificing a life to turn to her and say, "But…whatever it is, I'm sure Danny can handle it. I mean, he does fight ghosts practically every day…" and having said this, he turned back to the game.

"Yes, Tucker, but this is different. Vlad is another Halfa. He's just like Danny, except pure evil and on the other side." Sam leaned back once again. "I mean, I haven't met the guy, but Danny talks as if he's really scared of this guy. And the way he looks at us…I think he needs help or something…" She looked down at her skirt. "And…it looks like he's gotten no sleep and…he hangs out with the popular people every single day…that's got to be rough on a person…"

"Sam…" Tucker said, glancing away from the screen for a second before fixing his gaze back on the colored figure he used to fight. "You worry too much. Danny's always come through for us before…why should Vlad be any different?"

"I suppose you're right…" Sam said, looking up at the screen just as Tucker lost his last life. "You really aren't any good at this, huh? Hey, want to watch a movie?" She stood at Tucker's nod and grabbed the remote, flipping off the video game to find the channel on the news.

_"I repeat, there is a ghost robbing the bank. Here's live footage from the scene…"_

When Sam saw the television screen, she dropped the remote.

"What is it?" Tucker turned around from making popcorn. Immediately, the salty snack slipped from his grip and Tucker stared at the screen. "You were right…there is something wrong…"

And they watched as the white-haired figure of their friend disappeared through a wall.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for two reasons…A.) Sorry for the long wait. I kind of got bored of writing for a while…and I just wrote this so there's going to be a ton of mistakes and stuff in it…sorry for that. I just…totally lost interest until I saw how many people had me on their author alert list. WOW…that was a shocker. I didn't think I was good enough to be on the watch list of 33 members…OO

B.) I'm sorry that this is so short. I wrote it in about an hour and had no idea what I was doing. I just went with the flow. So…read, review, and be happy. YAY!


	4. Ring

Chapter 4

"Danny! What were you doing? What were you thinking?" Sam asked, throwing up her hands.

"What was I doing?" Danny slammed his locker shut. "I was robbing a bank! Satisfied?" He turned and started walking away.

"No." Sam followed him. "I'm not satisfied. Why were you robbing the bank?" She asked.

"No reason." Danny said. "I felt like it." He stopped and faced her. "What else do you need, a parade? Danny robbed a bank. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Danny…you committed a crime! It's a big deal!" She frowned. "Was it Vlad?"

Danny sighed and turned to walk away.

"Danny, was it Vlad?" Sam grabbed his arm.

"No! No it wasn't okay?" Danny lied. "I did it for the thrill! No other reason. Just drop it, okay?" He stormed down the hall.

-

"I'm worried about—"

"Danny." Tucker finished. "That's all you worry about lately, Sam. I'm sure he had a good reason for robbing the bank. Maybe Vlad forced him or something…"

"That's just it, Tuck…Danny said it wasn't Vlad." Sam sighed. "I just…I don't know if I can believe him or not…"

Tuck frowned. "Let's just…give him the benefit of the doubt for now…he's been under a lot of stress. If it is Vlad…we'll forgive him for lying to us. If it isn't…we'll forgive him for robbing a bank…now Sam…let's go see the movie." Tucker grabbed his popcorn.

"I'm worried about—"

"Danny. Yeah, he didn't come but…" Tucker frowned. "Remember Dash's party?"

"Right." Sam nodded. "Let's go."

-

"So I said that…" Danny stepped out of the circle of some of Dash's friends. All they did was gossip and talk bad about non-popular people behind their backs. What had Danny gotten himself into? He glanced into the pool.

There was a couple people swimming. He pulled off his shirt and dove into the pool, treading water to stay afloat. At least it wasn't hot in here…that was a plus. He'd been overheating before just sitting around the pool.

These people didn't care about him...they didn't...they just cared that Danny now had money just like them. It was totally different than Sam and Tucker who hung around with him for who he was...and yet he'd pushed them away when they'd heard he'd stolen from that bank.

Paulina. The life of the party...and Danny just about hated her right now. He wished it was Sam...somebody who cared about Danny Fenton not Danny, Vlad's soon to be stepson.

Danny glanced as he cell phone started to ring. What was it _now_?

* * *

A/N: Hey...here's the next chapter...Sorry it's completely short...I'm having a REALLY bad case of writer's block... sigh Anybody got any ideas as to where I should take this?

--Edited! No longer brain-fartness! Now it's stepson instead of son-in-law! w00t!


	5. Run Away

Chapter 5

He swam back to land and climbed onto the pavement. He jogged lightly to his bag and picked up his cell phone. "Hello?" He said into the receiver. He'd never get used to this...

"Danny. I have a new job for you."

-

"Danny?" Sam called, glancing around. But there was no Danny in sight. Then again, there was a Dash...and two big, burly men.

"I don't remember inviting nerds to my party!" The whiny voice said, a glare on his face.

Tucker smiled. "Uh...you didn't?" He stepped back. "RUN, SAM!" And she knew where to run to. Vlad's house.

-

They were met with an angry Vlad. He held a smashed cell phone in his hand and glared at the two of them. "You. You two are the cause of this! You want him to be all _good_. Disobey his future step-father!"

"Danny already has a father! He doesn't need a step-father!" Tucker piped in.

"Quiet boy!" Vlad yelled, throwing his anger at the nerd. His anger just happened to use his ghost powers. Tucker was thrown against the wall by a ghost beam.

"Vlad, do you have any idea where he went?" Sam asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Of course not! If I did, do you think I'd still be standing here, _girl_?" Vlad asked, rage showing. He'd finally gotten Daniel on his side and now...now this. Just because he asked the boy to run a couple simple errands for him...but no, the boy had to have a _conscience_. He had to remember that stealing was _bad_. Vlad was furious. And he knew who to take his fury out on...Jack Fenton.

-

Danny frowned and glanced around. He was far from home, far from the life he once knew. It was the only solution he had. The only one he could think to have...he had to go out on his own. Be his own person. And never let Vlad Masters or anybody else find him...because if he was found out, Vlad would hurt his friends. He knew it. But he also knew that if he didn't have something to come back to, he wouldn't come back. So as long as he stayed away, Vlad would not hurt Sam, Tucker, or Jazz.

He knew because...well, Vlad knew him. But not anymore, he vowed. He would not return...and he knew that Tucker and Sam would be able to handle themselves with all the ghost equipment if Vlad ever tried to go after them.

He had to change his name, first of all. Danny Fenton couldn't be seen walking around the streets. Change his look...everything.

And so he did.

--

A/N: All right, everbody...I'm really sorry for another short chapter. This is all I have and I think you all have waited enough for an update. I know where this is going now! But any suggestions on a name would be much appreciated. Thanks.


	6. Field Trip

Chapter 6

Cole Finston frowned. His teacher had just announced that they would be going on a field trip. Not just any field trip, they'd be going to meet somebody famous.

They were going to Amnity Park to research Ghosts and meet the famous millionaire, Vlad Masters. They'd also meet a couple ghost hunters as well including Vlad's wife, Maddie Masters.

"Amnity Park is known for its ghost problem." The teacher explained. "And ever since a day about three years ago, Amnity Park has been struggling to keep the ghost within the town."

Cole felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over him. Why had the ghosts suddenly been able to flee Amnity Park? He'd left. He'd left and become Cole Finston.

But it was a good reason, right? He didn't want his friends to get hurt...and he no longer wanted to steal for Vlad...so what could he do but run away? That was the only option he'd had left. Well, the only one he could do. There was no possible way he could kill Vlad Plasmius.

"...So I want you to be extra careful when you go there. I'm giving you all pagers so that when you see a ghost, you can press this button and help will come for you." The teacher pointed at a button. "When we're done with this field trip, I want a paper on the ghost problem in Amnity Park. Seven pages."

One of the girls raised her hand for a question. "How long are we staying again?" She asked in a bored voice. Obviously she was one of the people who only wanted to meet Vlad Masters.

"A week." The teacher answered. "Mr. Masters was kind enough to put us all up in his mansion. I want you all to thank him when we get there." She sat back down on her seat, done with her speech.

Cole sighed softly. He had a bad feeling about this trip...he hadn't fought ghosts since he left. He'd trained with his ghost powers, sure...but he hadn't done much fighting...

His gaze turned out the window. If only he could get out of this trip...but his grade depended on it. And he wanted to get into a better college and move farther away from here...so there would be no way he would get found...

After another hour, they finally parked at Vlad's mansion in Amity Park. Everybody scrambled for their bags but Cole just stood there, staring up at the mansion. The very place he'd run from a long time ago...three years.

Cole no longer looked like a scrawny 15 year old. He'd gotten taller. He'd gotten a little more muscle, not too much so he didn't look like Dash but he was no longer _scrawny_. He'd dyed streaks in his hair red and wore glasses so nobody would recognize him very well. He'd also cut his hair shorter.

"Hey Cole, man!" James, his only friend at the new school, called. "I got your bag! And it seems we're rooming together!" Cole turned to see his friend grinning.

"That's great, thanks James." He said softly, walking towards his friend...but he stopped suddenly when he felt a familiar prescience. He turned to see that Vlad Masters stood just before him.

"Welcome to Amnity Park." He said in his most polite voice...which sounded, to Cole, as though he were trying too hard. It was obvious that Maddie had talked him into this. "I have rooms on the second and third floor for you, which are marked by numbers. Please find your rooms."

He turned and Cole could see a frown on his face, as if he had sensed something...and for a moment Danny was scared that he knew...

But Vlad only shrugged and lead the group into the house.

Cole breathed as he followed James into the house. So Vlad didn't recognize him even though he stood only two feet from him. This was good. But...but why were there so many pictures of Danny in the house? Surely Vlad would've gotten rid of most of the pictures in his anger...?

Surely somebody would make the connection...?

Suddenly, Cole feared for his identity.

-

A/N: Yes, I know it's been a long time. But I wanted to get this out for New Years. Just to make some people happy. I haven't been in much of a writing mood lately so I'm sorry. But I'll do my best to get the next chapter out. And I WILL be finishing this. –so check back in a couple years (just kidding)

Anyways, this stays true with most of the second season. I started writing it after My Brother's Keeper...and I will probably keep true with those episodes more. I can't promise anything about anything after that episode so...yeah. I might mention them but just keep in mind that the story began right after that particular episode (edited after Fanning the Flames).

So, thanks for all the reviews. And thanks for the names, that helped a lot! See you all next chapter – which will hopefully be out in the next month. If not, I'll get it out as soon as possible.


	7. The Lion's Den

Chapter 7

Cole put his bags down in the room. His previous room had been on the first floor. And now he had to share one of these rooms with three other boys. James, Martin, and Fred. Three other boys taking the Ghost Studies course. They were all Sophomores in college. Danny had skipped a year going into College, trying hard to leave all traces of Danny Fenton behind. And that meant his slacker attitude as well.

It had helped to have a friend like Tucker. Over the years, he'd learned some cool hacking techniques and managed to create an identity for himself, but only that. He'd spent the first couple nights alone and looking for a place to stay...and soon had himself a job and a place to stay in a lonely old man's shop, an apartment located just above it.

It had been a strange life for a while, but in the last three years, he'd gotten used to it.

Cole sighed softly and stretched. The other three were down getting a tour of the mansion, Cole had claimed to be feeling sick. He sat down on the bed and glanced around. Apparently, they put up important guests in the Mansion...they'd gotten sleeping mats for their stay here. Cole would be taking one of those rather than the bed. He flinched, feeling eyes on him suddenly.

Vlad Masters stood in his doorway. "Excuse me but...do I know you from somewhere?" Still with that strange polite manner.

Cole sighed softly and put on a fake smile. "However much I'd like to say yes and become buddies with a millionaire, I must tell the truth and say, I don't believe so, Mr. Masters."

"It's Vlad, please." He answered, stepping forward. Cole resisted flinching away. "It's just...you look so familiar."

Cole laughed. "I've been told that a lot." He answered, praying to whatever gods resided up there that Vlad would leave soon and wouldn't keep questioning him. "Sir...er...Vlad..." Why did his voice sound so much like his Danny Fenton voice?! "Aren't you supposed to be leading tours?"

Vlad waved that question off. "As the mayor, I'm far too busy to lead tours for school children."

Cole frowned. Vlad was Mayor?! What else had changed in the town? "School children?" He pitched his voice slightly lower, praying again that Vlad didn't notice. "We're in college, you know?"

"Right." Vlad answered. He was closer than before and Danny wondered how he'd crept up on him. "I know your secret, Danny. I know it's you."

"Vlad?" Cole tried to keep his voice questioning instead of panicked. "I don't understand, who's Danny?"

Vlad frowned in response. "Don't play dumb with me boy! I know who you are! I know it's you! You're the same age, you look...well, you look a lot different, I must admit...but I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from ghosts or this city! And look now, here you are in some Ghost Studies class in Amity Park!"

"Get away! I don't know what you're talking about!" Cole yelled, standing abruptly. He ran towards the door but Vlad grabbed his arm.

"Wait, wait...I'm sorry." Vlad muttered in a distrusting voice. "I must have mistaken. You look so much like my step-son Danny Masters." He said, shrugging.

Cole couldn't stop the slight narrowing of his eyes. But he was facing away from Vlad so it went unnoticed by the Mayor. He had never changed his name to Masters! He'd kept Fenton instead. He was a Fenton through and through!

He controlled his expression and turned back to Vlad, a slight smile on his face. "It's fine." He answered. "Just please, let me go."

He obliged and Cole walked away, down the stairs. He needed fresh air. Stepping to the bottom of the stairs, he crashed into somebody. Said person looked up, bright blue eyes wide.

She gasped lightly, orange hair cut just above her ear, familiar headband in place, the headband that had saved him once...but that had also cost him his secret identity. He held so many memories with this one person...growing up as her little brother, fighting to no end, he couldn't help the words that spilled out of his mouth.

"Jazz?"

Jazz seemed to recognize him instantly as well, despite the sudden height difference, a changed hair color, colored contacts, and a completely new wardrobe.

"Danny?!"

* * *

A/N: Hah hah...I've been a terrible author. I've also been considering shutting this story down. The previous chapters are all terribly written and this chapter isn't much better. But, I figured you guys have waited long enough. Here is everything I've written for this chapter. I will try to get the next one out as soon as possible and finish this story up in a couple more chapters. Hopefully, I don't forget the plot again and have to improvise. Anyways, 'til next chapter!

P.S. Is it Amity Park or Amnity Park?

Reviewers:

Illustriously Unsound – Hah hah! You caught me at a stupid moment! Thank you so much for pointing that out. I'll try to edit it...but I'm not sure if I'll remember or what. Heh heh...

Twilight-Phantom66, odi8200, Chess Piece, Lightning Streak, hikarisyami24, DannyPhantom-15, Kenna – Thanks. Here's the chapter! Hope you guys like it.

MissMeliss4251 – Indeed we are. And we go further into the den here. I was giggling when I was writing the Vlad and Danny moment.

Queen S of Randomness 016 – Hah hah...It hasn't been a year yet since I've updated! I became very busy after I posted the chapter. Sorry. I hope you like this chapter as well!

purrbaby101 – Hope you've been super patient...it's been a long time. Hope this chapter met expectations.

WTFWonder – Thanks, I tried...I don't much like the standard and I don't think there will be a pairing at the end of this...Well, I updated! Hope you still like this story.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS! I would NOT be writing this if it weren't for you!


End file.
